PokemonXDigimon X
by Infinity Ash
Summary: Ash is back and he's reunited with the digidestined and his love of his life Sora. Join Ash, Sora, Tk, Kari, Davis, yolei and cody as they're going to save the digital world and find Ash's friends from thier enemies that are joining forces AshXSora MattXmisty
**PokemonXDigimon X**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The digimaster returns**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own pokemon and digimon adventure saga it's a sequel to the PokémonXDigimon Ash's new adventure where Ash is back to the digital world with his old and new friends to save it from thier old and new enemies AshXSora**

In the far reaches of Kanto region where humans and pokemon come together in the harmony as we see an raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a blue Pokeball logo , black vest with a yellow line, blue pants, sneakers and has a yellow mouse with a thundershape tail with him looking at the fields of the Kanto region with a smile on his face

"This is great pikachu to be at home relaxing. " said Ash as he looks at his friend

" Pika " said pikachu then Ash was thinking about all his adventures he had at every region to Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos as he became the pokemon league champion at Kalos he made new friends, discover new pokemon but he had more adventures he had ever since he met an digidestined name Tai who have come to his world and starts his adventure in the digital world with his other new friends Matt,Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Tk and kari with thier Digimon Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, palmon, patamon and gatomon and he also remember one person and her digimon that him and pikachu knew

" I wonder if we ever see our friends and Sora again. " said Ash as pikachu nodded to his friend

" Pika " said pikachu then they heard voices coming from behind him

"Hey Ash, there you are. " as Ash looks behind and sees Dawn,Misty, Togepi, Brock and Gary was walking to him "Ash, we were wonder where are you at. "Said Misty as Ash looks at his friends "I'm just relaxing at the fields Misty and remembering all the adventures at the regions we been to all my life since I became the pokemon league champion at Kalos. " Said Ash

" One thing is we haven't seen you at Kanto since who knows how long. " Said Gary as Ash knows what he mean since he left to the digital world

"I was on a vacation of all that happened at my adventures." said Ash as they're looking at him they believe he's hiding something from them wasn't till they see mechanical hands grabbed pikachu " Pika " said pikachu as they looked "Pikachu! " said Ash as they see team Rocket appeared in thier balloon

 **" to protect the world from devastation "**

 **" To unite all peoples within our nation. "**

 **" To denounce the evils of truth and love. "**

 **" To extend our reach to the stars above. "**

 **" Jessie "**

 **" James. "**

 **" Team Rocket blast off in the speed of light! "**

 **" Surrender now or prepare to fight! "**

 **" Meowth! That's right! "**

"Team Rocket! " Shouted both as they're seeing them planning to leave "That's right, now we're taking our prize with us. " said meowth as they're getting away then Ash calls out of his pokemon "Charizard let's do this " shouted Ash as charizard appeared then Ash hops on him "After Team Rocket! " Shouted Ash as Charizard nodded and chased him then Dawn, Misty, Togepi, Brock and Gary are following them "Hang in there Ash. " Said Brock as team Rocket sees Ash coming

" Why can't that twerp just give up already. " Said Jessie as she brings out her pokeball " Yanmega get rid of them! "Said Jessie as Yanmega appeared and used Ancientpower at Ash and Charizard but dodged that attack so guick "Now let's finish this Charizard save pikachu " said Ash as Charizard used Dragon tail at the mechanical arms and pikachu was free and jumps over Ash's arms "I'm glad your safe pikachu. " Said Ash then they see Team Rocket coming back. " Hey pikachu's ours and you're going to pay for that. " Said James as he's going to bring out his pokeball until they feel the breeze blowing

"What's going on? " said Jessie

" Are you doing this meowth. " Said James

" No something isn't right? " Said Meowth as Ash and pikachu felt that breeze before ever since the defeat of Diaboromon he remembers that breeze means there's a vortex coming as Ash sees his friends coming to help "Ash, we're here to help " said Gary

"Guys we're leaving now! "Shouted Ash as they see there's a vortex coming and it's sucking everything then Team Rocket felt thier balloon getting sucked in "We're getting sucked in! "Said Jessie as the balloon is getting closer "Meowth do something! "Said James then meowth was just in fear "I didn't design anything that can stand vortex. " Said Meowth as they hold on to each other as the vortex suck the balloon and them with it then Ash sees his friends were got sucked in

"Dawn,Misty, Togepi, Brock and Gary! "Said Ash then they vortex is sucking them in as they're inside the vortex "We're are going now. " said Ash as he sees his friends were saprated one by one as Ash returns his charizard into the pokeball and he's holding on to pikachu as they're been send to I don't believe it it's at odaiba.

(Odaiba, the real world)

"Tk and patamon are at home and was thinking of more things they're doing tomorrow with his friends Kari, Davis, yolei and cody with thier Digimon Gatomon, Veemon, Hawkmon and armordillomon "tomorrow's going to be another day patamon. " Said Tk as Patamon looks at him

"Yeah facing the digimon emperor and going to save Agumon ever since he became Skullgreymon " said Patamon as Tk nodded to his friend but there's one thing that is on his mind as he sees a picture of him when he's small with his friends and his brother Matt and sees Ash, pikachu and his pokemon are in the picture makes him wonder "I wonder how's he doing at his world " said Tk then they heard a splash coming from his pool on his apartment weird. " What's that splash Tk? "Said Patamon

"I hear it too let's check. " Said Tk as him and Patamon were heading to the swimming pool and they see someone in there as Tk swims down to Save the boy but he didn't know that's Ash in his Sinnoh clothes as Tk was out of the pool and looks at Ash

" Who is he Tk " said Patamon

" I don't know Patamon I've never seen him before. " said Tk then what caught him in his eye was pikachu out of the pool as he reconized him already " Pikachu is that you? " said Tk as pikachu looks at Tk runs to him and sniffs at him then reconized Tk "Pika pi! "Said pikachu as he hops on to Tk's shoulder and hugs him then he patamon

" Pika " said pikachu as patamon sees his friend again

"Pikachu long time no see Buddy. " said Patamon

"If that's pikachu then. " As Tk looks at Ash again and he reconized his face as Tk realize it's his brother-like friend Ash ketchum he's happy to see him again but notice he's unconscious "we need to get him inside patamon " said Tk as patamon nodded and takes Ash inside his apartment.

(15 hours later )

" Ah, my head? " Said Ash then he sees that he's in someone's room in the apartment "How did I get in this apartment? "Thought Ash then what caught him in his eye was at the window and sees an city he's looking at and he reconized those structures everywhere and he knew he's now at Kanto

"Hey, i'm I in odaiba the city of Japan. " said Ash then he sees pikachu in the bed with him was a relief to him then he still has his pokemon with him was a double relief but he hears a familiar voice coming as he sees Patamon flying around as he sees Ash was awake.

" Ash, I miss you. " Said Patamon who was flying to him as Ash smiled at him and hugs him too

" Patamon is great to see you again. " said Ash then he hears someone coming as Tk was heading to his room then sees Ash awake

"Ash, welcome back! "Said Tk as Ash reconized his little brother-like friend Tk as he smiles at

"Tk it's great to see you again it's been a long time. " said Ash

"It's great to see you again as well Ash it's been three years since we part our ways and I'm so happy to see you back in odaiba. " Said Tk

"Yeah and it's great to see my best buddy pikachu again. " said Patamon as him and pikachu are happy to be together again as best buddies to the end

"But there's on answer Tk. How did I got here? "Said Ash

"We found in our swimming pool Ash and you almost got drowned and me along with patamon saved you just in time. " said Tk as Ash hears all that and smiles at his friends "Thanks guys, Wait when did you guys got a swimming pool in your apartment last time I came here there's no swimming pool at all. " said Ash

"Ash the truth is we just moved into our new apartment and I forgot to tell you. " Said Tk as Ash understand his friend of everything now but one thing that Ash saw was his Digivice was a different model then his original Digivice he remembers in his adventures in the digital world

"Tk what happened to your old digivice " said Ash as Tk knows what he means

"Oh it changed into a D- 3 Ash. " Said Tk which got Ash confused of the new digivice as Tk explains to him everything of what's going on at those past days with three new digidestined him and kari joined them, met new digimon with armor digivolve then he told him about the new enemy Ken Ichijoji known as the Digimon emperor was using the dark rings to turn all digimon into his slaves and placed control spires on the digital world and they have to destroy them then Tk notice how Ash was gripping his wrist

"A human came to the digital world besides us and tormented those helpless digimon why can't this happened. " said Ash

" Ash, we need your help on this to stop Ken can you help us. " Said Tk then Ash looks at him with a smile

" Of course I'll help you Tk, we're going to stop Ken at all cost but if it's true that vortex brings me ,pikachu and my pokemon here my friends could be somewhere in the digital world. " said Ash as Tk was shocked that Ash's friends are in the digital world saprated somewhere as Ash explains to him how he got there as Tk is willing to help

" Ash, we'll going to help you find your friends. You brought us together when we first met and next time we're going to help you find your friends. " Said Tk as those two fist bump each other and pikachu and patamon high five each other as well all of the sudden Ash and Tk sees the glow coming from the sky then lands into Ash's hand as the light clears and sees his master digivice and his legendary crest of will he left at his world but come to him knowing his adventures in the digital world starts again

"My master digivice and my legendary crest of will. " Said Ash

"Whoa! I thought you said you left them at your house. "said Tk

"They must've came back to me when I was sucked into odaiba. " Said Ash

" And it's great with your master digivolve form Voltachu together we can stop Ken. " Said Tk as they're heading for the high school for the computer room but first Tk is going to send messages to everyone and he's going to start off with one person Ash was in love with since in the digital world.

(Sora's apartment )

Sora is busy on her favorite sport was tennis and you can say she's a reality good on those sports as he wins alot of times "I'm so good at this. " said Sora as she's already changed into her High school uniform then starts walking at the school she's at "It's great I got my good luck charm. " said Sora as she's holding was a earth badge that Ash give her when she part ways from him tears were pooled in her face as she missed her one true love she knew three years ago "Ash if you can hear me right now. I miss you. " said Sora then she received a message from Tk

 **Sora**

 **I want you to meet me and the others over at the school ASAP. "**

As Sora gets the message as she's heading towards Tk and Kari's school as she sees Tai, Matt, Izzy and Joe running to the school as well "Tai what's going on here? "Said Sora looking Tai as they're running "Tk send us messages and said come to the school. " Said Tai then they see Kari and Gatomon were running to the school as well as Davis, yolei and cody with thier Digimon are following them "Tai, you got Tk's message too. " said Kari as Tai nodded to his little sister " yes and you too. " said Tai as she nodded back

As they're inside the school and head straight for the computer room which Davis was steamed by Tk "Tj you got some explanation to do by interfere my chance with kari. " Shouted Davis as Yolei shuts him up "Davis let Tk talk there must be a reason why he only called Tai and the others." said Yolei as Tai walks to him

" Tk, what's the emergency. " said Tai

" There's someone you guys are happy to see. " Said Tk

" There he is. " Said patamon

As they turned away as Tai and the others looked and couldn't believe thier eyes of what they saw in the computer room

"Hey guys miss me. " said Ash as they looked at Ash as they're happy to see

"ASH!" Said Both as they run to him Hugs him as Ash rrealized how happy they are to see him again then Ash sees Sora walking to him as Ash sees how she grown and was more beautiful than ever as he sees tears coming from her eyes then hugs him in happiness

" Ash, I thought I never see you again. " said Sora

"And it's great to be back Sora. " Said Ash

"It's great to see you again after our adventures together. " said Izzy

"And the time we faced Diaboromon . " said Tai

"Yeah and at least that's the only problem taking care of . " said Ash

" Ash , did Tk told you about what happened. " Said Joe

"That's fine Joe, Tk told me everything what's happening at the digital world. " said Ash then Davis, yolei and cody looks at the reunion

"I wonder who's he that they're talking to. " Said Cody

"I don't know but he looks so handsome. " Said Yolei with hearts coming from her eyes as Davis hears it but there's something about Ash he looked familiar

"Wait was that? "Said Davis as he remembers seeing him before as a small kid

(Davis's flashback )

The Bakemon got everyone in odaiba captured in myotismon's orders as Davis and his family were captured too as they see a humanoid pikachu with gold armor fights them with Sora, her mother and the parents of the digidestined on his back fighting the Bakemon as he looks at the citizens

"Get out of here all of you. " said Voltachu all the citizens run for thier safety thanks to Voltachu as Davis looks at him as the Bakemon is going to attack

" Look out! " Yelled Davis as Voltachu kicks the Bakemon then looks at Davis as he changes back into Ash and pikachu

" Thanks what's your name. " Said Ash in his Kalos clothes

"Davis sir. " said Davis

" Davis you will make a great digidestined one day. " Said Ash as he's leading Sora, Her mother and the parents of the digidestined out of the building

"I want to be just like him helping others. " said Davis

(End flashback )

Davis walks to him then begins to speak

" Hi you're Ash, right. " Said Davis as Ash looks at him and reconized his face

" Yes, and you're that boy Davis that warned me about the Bakemon three years ago " said Ash

" Yes I'm the new digidestined and I was finding you since three years ago. " Said Davis

"Davis what's got into you. " said Tk as Davis looks at him

"Tk, I'm sorry for calling you names and I didn't know you're friends with Ash. " Said Davis got everyone shocked that Davis was Bieng so nice to Tk before and got his name right then he looks at Ash

"Ash there's one offer I want you to accept. " Said Davis

" What's you're offer Davis. " Said Ash as Davis is ready to speak

" I want to be your apprentice Ash ketchum! " Shouted Davis as they heard what he said including Demiveemon

 **That's it of the chapter of PokemonXDigimon X I've did the changes of this PokemonXDigimon universe as Davis remembers Ash since he was a kid and there's going to a surprise for both of you is Sora is going to be a Digimaster just like Ash if you want her as a digimaster to join Ash,Davis, Tk,Kari, Yolei and cody on thier adventure send your votes in the reviews and will Ash find his friends**

 **P.S. PokemonXDigimon 4ever**

 **Signed Magmortar!**

Review


End file.
